The object in pinball games is to acquire points by hitting targets. By providing various kinds of targets, in various situations, a pinball machine can remain an exciting game over time. Electronic arcade games are able to provide challenges because of their ability to influence players to continue to play to increase skills.
In pinball machines, the impetus to a player to continue to play derives from the granting of additional points or play balls or a free game. However, the replaying of the same game may become boring. The present invention provides targets for the acquisition of points and refreshes the game by providing a challenge as the play progresses and the player becomes skilled.
The present invention guards any of a variety of different play options from play until the player can acquire skills necessary to defeat a gate-like mechanism that protects these play options.
It is an object of the present invention to provide players the challenge of a changing game to meet the players acquisition of skills, and thus keep the game interesting for a greater period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ramp device for a pinball machine that is simple to construct and is easy to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.